


"Honey, Where's My Super Suit?" (Arrow Style)

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inspired by The Incredibles "Where is my supersuit?" Scene, William's trying to locate his Green Arrow suit, Zoe's mildly stubborn but comes around in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: William Clayton Queen, the new Green Arrow of his time, is frantically looking for his super suit while trying to convince his wife Zoe to help him. Inspired by the same scene between Frozone and his wife in "The Incredibles".





	"Honey, Where's My Super Suit?" (Arrow Style)

**Author's Note:**

> As all of you can see, I’ve been on a writing roll and also really stretched those muscles, first with the drama and time travel genres, the dose of reality genre, and now the horror genre. While we don’t talk anymore for reasons which are my fault, I’d like to say that the credit for all of this goes to Stand with Ward and Queen due to the good advice he gave to me about fic writing.
> 
> As for this next story, it will be my latest attempt at humor and my own fun nod to the “Where’s my super suit” line from “The Incredibles”, which has been done by other authors for their ships or other pairings. At first I was going to write a Canarrow version of this but then decided to do something different and make it William/Zoe, even though I don’t ship them. The future won’t be dystopian like in canon and of course William won’t be gay.

William Queen was sitting down in the living room which was inside of the high-rise he shared with his wife, Zoe Ramirez-Queen, and watching TV when he heard some loud commotion going on outside. Going to his window, he looked out and to was shocked to see the Toyman’s signature drones flying through the air and firing lasers at the fleeing civilians below.

“I can’t believe this”, he said to himself with stunned disbelief and knew that something needed to be done. He quickly ran around the room until he found the remote he needed in order to open up the compartment containing his Green Arrow super suit, which he inherited from his father. Opening it though, his suit was freaking missing. Of all the times it was missing it had to be at this moment. Unbelievable. He therefore asked the only person who’d possibly know where his missing suit was.

“Honey?”, William yelled out to his wife.

“What is it sweetie?”, Zoe answered from the kitchen.

“Where’s my super suit?” He asked her, hoping she knew the answer.

“What?”, she asked, not quite hearing him.  
“WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT?!!”, he yelled, desperate to get ahold of it in order to deal with the mess going on outside.

“I uh, put it away”, Zoe answered him, having hidden it for the day since she wanted herself and her husband to successfully host tonight’s dinner without and superhero duty interruptions.

“Where?”, he asked her, sounding even more desperate.

“Why the heck do you need to know marido?!!”, she demanded, wondering what was with him.

“I need it”, William answered as he ran from room to room, rummaging through everything and throwing things around while making a bit of a mess. He was also making a lot of noise but can you blame him? The man needed his doggone suit!!.

“No way mi amor, and don’t you even think about doing no daring do, we’ve been planning this dinner for two months”, Zoe said to him, a little annoyed that he wanted to go all Green Arrow on their important night tonight.

“The public is in danger”, he replied to her, still running around and looking for his suit.

“Our evening’s in danger”, she answered back, trying to remind him about their responsibilities tonight.

“We are talking about the greater good”, William countered, also trying to get his stubborn wife to see his side of things.

“Greater good? I am your wife. I’m the greatest good you’re ever gonna get”, Zoe replied, running her hands through her raven hair. She loved her husband with a love and passion unspeakable, but sometimes he could be so darn stubborn.

William sighed, knowing that he needed to show her what was going on.

“Zoey, honey, just get in here”, William said to her, hoping that this would work. She then came out of the kitchen and went out into the living room to see what her husband’s fuss was all about. After arriving, she went to the window he pointed to and saw the problem, her eyes widening as she placed her hand onto her mouth.

“Oh my gosh honey, it’s crazy what’s going on out there and I can’t believe that Toyman has returned. I’m so sorry William”, Zoe said to him, now feeling foolish and understanding why he really needed his suit.

“It’s alright honey, but now I really need my suit please?”, he replied, letting out a sigh of relief at his wife finally grasping the situation.

“Alright, and I’ll get it for you. But don’t you even think about leaving me behind for we are in this together”, she said to him and then ran to get his super suit while also quickly grabbing her Black Canary suit. She came back with them both and quickly put on her suit while William quickly put on his Green Arrow suit and then they hurriedly went out the door and sprang into action in order to save their beloved city like they always do.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think, and did you find it humorous enough? If not, then I apologize since I really wanted to make it humorous like in “The Incredibles” despite its few moments of seriousness. 
> 
> If this was canon though and those two were married, I personally doubt Zoe would be dismissive if William really needed to get some hero work done considering the kind of woman adult Zoe was.
> 
> Finally, 'Marido' is Spanish for 'husband'. I figured I'd add that since Zoe is part Hispanic and maybe she learned Spanish from her dad.


End file.
